


Goddess in Disguise |BTS|

by MonikaRose



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fantasy, Fluffy, Help, I Don't Even Know, I liked it, LMAO, Love, Mystery, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, omg I can't tag!, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonikaRose/pseuds/MonikaRose
Summary: It was written thousands of centuries before that when New Moon comes, it brings the absolute darkness and consumes the inhabitants of the Earth, drowning them in eternal darkness. But when New Moon comes...So does the Guardians, the Protectors of the Realm, the Earth.Only with the help of pure, selfless and kind-hearted people's aura, the New Moon can be prevented. So, to gather the selfless hearts, a Goddess is sent to Earth in Disguise. This is Her story. The Story of Goddess in Disguise.





	1. Chapter 1: The Mishap of the Century

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is MonikaRose! This is my second account in a different website! I already have an account in Quotev! Feel free to visit! I hope this is good...hehe...okie! I'll let you guys read it! Buh-bye!

Chapter One  
The Mishap of the Century  
~Normal~

The night was calm and serene with sweet, cold weather chilling the environment. The moon was floating among the sea of burning stars, spreading moon glow in the almost-deserted street. The buildings were tall and large, casting their overgrown shadows on the road. Amidst the street which is literally screaming ‘Danger’, a girl with black hooded cloak was walking leisurely.

She was strange with her weird clothes that looked like it was stitched during 18th century. It was scary but amazing at the same time. It looked fabulous, a long satin black cloak with a hood..It surely looked creepy. The girl was wearing a short, strapless black lace dress, reaching her mid thighs. She had her hair free, with some kind of clippings to keep it like that and an odd crown with a crescent shaped Moon was there in the middle.

It looked medieval, an old age style but looked cool too. She looked cool too…with her knee length high heeled boots and sequin black fingerless gloves.

Her hips length black hair with dark violet streaks glistening under the pale moon glow danced along with rhythm of the sweet breeze. Her large doe like royal blue eyes shone brightly like a pair of sapphire gems with long, dense eyelashes framing her doe eyes. But, strangely, there were some kind of platinum colored sprinkles in her eyes still it made her eyes more attractive. She was tall, standing proudly up to 5’6 with hourglass figure. Her plump lips were stretched into a smile as she stared at the moon softly, her face relaxing gradually giving her a divine and ethereal look.

All in all, that girl was gorgeous.

But the only mystery is why is she walking alone in a creepy black hooded cloak?

“H-Hey, you!” a slurred voice called out causing the girl to stop in her tracks.

She slowly turned back to see 3 grown men at the age of mid-thirties were walking up to her in a drunken manner. Their eyes widened when they looked at her form appreciatively. One stepped out from them, licking his lips shamelessly and approached the girl who was standing there and cautiously watching them with guarded expression.

“H-Hey, b-beautiful, looking g-good,” the man slurred and tried to slung his arm around her waist. The girl, disgusted by his actions, side-stepped causing him to stumble down beside her.

“Get away from me,” she said fiercely and strangely there was no fear in her eyes as she stared at the men in front of her.

“Weird g-girl,” one of them hiccupped, their eyes racking down her body. “But has a-amazing b-body~”

“C-Come here!” the man who stumbled down got up wobbly and grasped her wrist. “Y-Y-You a-are c-coming w-with us!”

The other two wolf-whistled and grinned like a Cheshire cat.

Her sparkling sapphire eyes flashed dangerously. “Let. Go. Of. My. Hand.” She said slowly through her clenched teeth.

They all laughed at her and the man pulled her form against his own.

“Let’s g-go, d-darling,” he whispered annoyingly in her ear.

The girl, with a roll of her eyes, grasped the man’s hand and twisted it behind his back. The victim cried out in pain and he stumbled down when she pressed her hard knee on his spine. A lazy smirk was lighting her face as she stared at the man who was screaming in agony.

“I’m not going anywhere,” she whispered, sending shiver down the man’s spine before she kicked him so hard that he flew off from her and slammed against the wall. “Especially with you,”

The other two men growled and charged at her.

The girl, wasting no time, launched herself at them catching them off-guard as she punched one man’s shoulder where a sickening crunching and screaming of pain could be heard. The man with broken shoulder succumbed to his damage and crawled away from her. The last man gulped and fearfully glanced at the innocent looking girl only to yelp when she delivered him a high kick right at his jaw. Swearing colorfully, blood poured from his mouth and down his chin before he fell down, unconscious.

The girl landed safely on the ground and dusted her black cloak before she smirked.

“Never mess with me,”

Her royal blue eyes slowly started to turn red with fire growing in them. Slowly, very slowly, her hair which was in dark violet color, started to transform to fiery red. Flames started to sprout along the tips of her hair, and a halo of fire formed over her head.

The platinum crown melted away to form a fiery crown with fire symbol embedded on it. The men, groaning in pain on the ground, saw her eyes as well as her red fiery hair and whimpered in fear.

“W-What are you?”

The girl tilted her head, her maroon eyes started at them in a emotionless state, freaking them out causing them to crawl away from her. On sensing their fear and terror, the girl smirked, revealing her sharp, pearly white teeth. She snapped her pretty lean fingers, and amidst the cyclone of spitting flames, there emerged a staff of fire, with a gem embedded in the middle.

“Something you don’t wanna mess with,” she whispered, turning back and pulled her hood up. She closed her eyes and looked up at the sky, slamming the fire staff on the ground. The ground shook, splitting the earth with cracks and fire sparked inside them.

The skies above her darkened and lightning crashed, at the same time feathery wings with fire emerged from her back. The men scrambled back in sheer fear and terror, whimpering again. They had never seen anything like this before…This is terrifying for them.

The girl, aware that she is making them tremble in fear, smirked again. When she opened them, her royal blue eyes quickly turned to blinding platinum color and disappeared with a flash of lightning. The men stood up wobbly, completely sober right now after the terrifying encounter with a creature before running away for their life.

For they’ve witnessed something they shouldn’t have…

They’ve witnessed the Goddess in Disguise~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“You know you’re not authorized to go to Earth, Aurora.”

The platinum blonde girl jumped in surprise, spinning back to see a beautiful, gorgeous man standing behind her. The girl was standing near the edge of the cliff in the world that doesn’t belong to humans. Protected by the spirits ancient animals like Dragons, Phoenix, Pegasus and other animals that mankind wasn't aware off is, the Guardian World.  
Resting place for the spirits of beings that lost their vessels in the human world, birth place for the Guardians of spirits, play field for the Angels and Demigods and a war field for the Guardians and Demons.

A place where no human can enter. A place where no human can live. A place where no human is allowed to step into. A place where more number of revolving planets you can count. A place where you can find sheer happiness and pure hearts. A place filled with sparkling lakes, gushing rivers and heavenly waterfalls. A place filled with creeping vines, flowering vines, bushy shrubs, medicinal herbs, shady trees and mystical trees living for eons. A place lost in the galaxy of this universe. A place filled with ancient mystical creatures, that were just a myth in human world.

A place where Time and Space coexist...A place where everything is simply marvelous~

The Guardian world has two Suns and two moons, with darkness and brightness surrounding them always. This world has both day and night at the same time. This world has both Sun and Moon, revolving quite close to each other.

This world is different from that of Earth. This world is Guardian World.

Now, back to the story.

Aurora looked at the boy, who was frozen at the age of 19, eyes widening in surprise. His silvery white hair, similar to hers, swayed gently to the rhythm of wind and his icy, royal blue eyes burned when they glanced at the girl. His attire is similar to that of the girl’s, the same black cloak with silver lining shone brightly. He was tall, had amazing physique and a stoic neutral expression etched permanently on his face. As he walked, soft frost with intricate Snow symbols formed on the ground and the girl shivered, feeling the chillness creeping deep into her bones.

“Jack,” the girl, Aurora, gasped and clutched her chest to calm down her rapidly beating heart. “You scared me!”

The Guardian of Snow and Frost, Jackson Silver, just raised his eyebrows at the girl who was frozen at the age of sixteen. “You’re not the one to get scared easily, though,”

“Well, who wouldn’t get scared by you?” She joked, nudging his leg. Aurora's flaming transformation was once again turned to her normal and usual form, in platinum colored hair and stormy grey eyes, after arriving Guardian World due to the mishap happened in the Earth. Her once fiery red hair is now the same violet streaked hair and her eyes are stormy grey, shone brightly like the glistening platinum.

Her attire changed completely, from red to white now. It was now a strapless white short dress, reaching her mid thighs. A sparkling silver strap of cloth was around her tiny waist, with the same sequin white fingerless gloves adorning her pale arms. Her high heels, beaded with diamonds and platinum clicked softly on the ground as she shifted. A crown of Sun on her head and a staff with lightning curved like that of the crescent shaped moon was there with her. Her hair was free with platinum stones adorning her platinum blond hair.

All in all, that girl is the real goddess.

As she wasn't using her wings anymore, they're been tattooed on her back and when she needs it, it will spring back to life.

“Shut up.” Jack grumbled, rolling his icy blue eyes.

Aurora laughed obnoxiously at him but stopped when he started to talk again.

“Why did you do that?”

“Did what?” Aurora asked innocently, tilting her head and glanced at him with a child-like look.

“Don’t give me that look and you know what I’m talking about.”

Aurora sighed, brushing her platinum bangs away from her eyes. “I was just strolling and that happened…”

"You sowed deep terror in those men's hearts, Aurora. That's not what a Goddess of Love and Hope or even the Guardian of Spirits should be doing...You know you've exposed your face quite well and I wouldn't be astonished when I hear a rumor of Fire angel floating among the humans."

Aurora giggled. "Ah, Fire Angel? Now that would be so wondrous, don't you think? But I think…Guardian of Fire would be blissful~ But of course, I can't since we already have Guardian of Fire and you know how she is…She doesn't like any competitions."

"Why did you transform to Fire Elemental form, Aurora?"

"I was angry." Aurora simply replied, her eyes staring the gushing water.

"You should keep your anger in check, Aurora, if not you wouldn't have transformed into your Elemental forms...Don't do that." Jack warned her. "Besides, you can't control Fire that well."

Aurora pouted.

Elemental forms are the other forms for Guardian of Sky, for she is the manipulator of everything that's feasible in the sky. She can use other powers of her fellow Guardians and can even transform to their form, but she can't be in that form forever. It will take much energy and soon, she has to return to normal form.

"I just wanted to take a short walk there...The Moon looked so enchanting..."

"I can understand that you wanted to drool at the moon," Aurora frowned at that. "But you should've at least told someone that you're sneaking off!"

"I can go to Earth whenever I want, Jackson Silver." Aurora said bitterly.

“And Princess McKenna gave you permission to go to Earth?” Jack asked with a frown.

“What? Do you want me to be cooped up in this Guardian World?” Aurora complained, narrowing her eyes at him. “I’m the Guardian of Spirit, Jackson Silver and I’m allowed to go to Earth.” the last part came as sour.

“Only with the permission of the Guardian of Day and Light, Princess McKenna,” Jack bit back.

Aurora sighed, plopping on the grassy cliff with the crashing waves down her feet. She sadly looked at the Suns and Moons, along with stars that occasionally play peek-a-boo with other solar entities. Her stormy eyes slowly turned to pale grey as well as her platinum blond hair. Jackson frowned, knowing that when Aurora is sad, her eyes and hair turns pale grey. He saw how the flowers around her wilted and withered down, slowly losing their lives and became dull. The water stopped gushing like it would do always and they dwindled away.

“Aurora…” Jack said in a warning tone. Aurora glanced at him and he gestured down the grassy ground which is slowly losing its blinding color. Aurora clicked her tongue in dissatisfaction and she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. The air swished like a small, mini cyclone around her and soon, her appearance changed to normal. The flowers gently blossomed again, spreading fresh aroma around and their wilted leaves glowed in bright green in pure raw energy. The water, once again, started to gush uncontrollably and the atmosphere turned to normal. Aurora opened her eyelids and welcomed the warmth of Sunlight and the coolness of the Moonlight with her platinum eyes.

Jack gave her a rare smile and plopped near her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and brought her closer to him. “Don’t be sad, Platina…That’s not good for anyone.”  
Aurora sighed but smiled, gazing the sky. “I wish I could go down to Earth…It’s so beautiful there, Jack! Everything looks so modern, you know…Humans surely knew how to make their lives comfortable~”

“So I heard,” he rolled his eyes. “I saw a couple of Earthly cities while delivering Snow to them…They looked really comfortable…Like they even have their own personal heating metal...Called as 'heater' or something...”

“Where?” Aurora asked eagerly, her child-like curiosity is once again awakening due to Jack’s speech.

“Don’t know…Near Russia or something,” he shrugged and opened his palm, a soft and perfect eight pointed snowflake formed. He frowned when the snowflake started to float in the air and it danced in front of him, almost as if it’s mocking him.

“Ashton Pearl, if you’re not going to stop …Then I’ll make it stop.” Jack threatened and the snowflake quickly dropped on his palm. Aurora giggled when Ashton Pearl, the Guardian of Air and Birds, appeared in front of them and floated in the air.

He was really handsome in his jet black hair and melting brown eyes with black sprinkles in them. He was tall too but not Jack-tall…He was few inches shorter than Jack and he uses every opportunity to tease the poor boy. His sword is strapped on his back, along with his staff.

“You’re no fun,” Ash said, gently touching the cliff with his feet and crossed his arms. “How come you’re only fun to Aurora?”

Jack didn’t say anything but stared at Ash with his beady, steely blue eyes. Ash grew nervous as time passed by and Jack never showed any emotion, except for neutral face.

“Alright!” Ash finally yelled, afraid that he is planning something disastrous behind his stoic face mask. “Stop looking at me like that!”

Aurora started to laugh after that and slapped Jack’s biceps. “Come on, stop teasing that poor boy and leave him alone~”

Jack rolled his eyes but dropped the façade of freaking Ash out.

“Man, I can’t believe this,” Ash huffed.

“What are you doing here?”

“Well, Princess McKenna wanted to see Aurora here,” Ash informed and they both raised their eyebrows at him. “Don’t look at me like that! I didn’t know what’s happening either! She just said ‘Bring Platinum here’ and poof~ she disappeared!”

“Don’t need to be so melodramatic,” Jack flicked his forehead, making him to cry in pain and Ash covered his reddish forehead. Snow and Air doesn’t do good when they’re combined. Since Jack was using his powers, Power of Snow, to keep the snowflake from melting in the Sun, it affected Ash when he flicked his forehead.

“Ack! Jack!”

“Oops...Sorry,” He shrugged, not even looking sorry.

“Jack!” Aurora scolded and Jack shrugged.

“Forgot.”

“It burns!”

Aurora sighed. “Come here,” she gestured him to come closer and he obliged, hissing in pain when his forehead started to turn purple red. Aurora glared at Jack who was nonchalant when he shrugged again.

“Idiot,” she muttered, placing her fingers over Ash’s forehead and closed her eyes. Soon, a warm feeling surrounded Ash and his forehead felt like it’s cooling down. He sighed in content, pressing Aurora’s fingers over his forehead a little rougher and sighed again.

“That feels good~”

“You know that sounds scandalous,” Jack said without an ounce of emotion on his face.

Ash stuck his tongue at him.

“Immature…”

“Shush, stop it.” Aurora flicked Jack’s forehead and he cried out in pain, clutching his forehead which is burning right now.

“Did you just use lighting on me?!”

Aurora is the Guardian of Sky, meaning she can control everything that’s feasible in the sky. She can draw power from Sun, Moon, Stars, any kind of living things, meteoroids, asteroids etc. Her main element is lightning and Thunder. She can’t control Earth power though since it’s not feasible in the Sky. Also, the Power of Earth belongs to Sameron Emerald, Guardian of Earth but don’t call him as ‘Sameron’ that boy hates that name. He is responsible for the green living things, good and bad, vegetarian or animal eating…HE is responsible for the creation of plants and everything that’s related to it.

So, because of that, Snow and lightning can’t coexist. One has to dwindle while other stays too long. Aurora can’t use Snow powers that efficiently while Jack can’t handle lightning. Both are a liability to each other but they complement each other. The most powerful Guardian is the Guardian of Sky and the second most powerful Guardian is Guardian of Snow and the third most powerful is Guardian of Fire. Sky and Snow is not an individual element like air, water or land. Because of that difference, they’re the most powerful.

“Duh,” Aurora rolled her eyes. “Anyways, I have to go. See you soon, Frosty,” she waved to him before her wings, which was actually tattooed behind her back came back to life and spread far and wide, few feathers fluttered down. She gave them a mock salute before disappearing with the flash of lightning leaving two gaping boys behind.

“Whoa…She does know how to exit dramatically…”

“Ashton…?”

“Yeah?”

“Please, shut up for once.”

“Sheesh, so rude!” Ash huffed.


	2. The New Moon Challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wahhh! People are reading this story?! So AWESOME! Here is the next chappy! Feel free to read! Buh-bye!

Chapter Two  
The New Moon Challenge

Princess McKenna, the Guardian of Above, is currently residing in the place of Guardian Fall. It was a large meadow, different kind of flowers were blooming around her and her long lilac colored medieval dress swished as she walked on the grassy ground. The Guardian of Above is like a mentor for the Guardians and other mystical creatures living here.  
There are six Guardians to be precise. Guardian of Air, Guardian of Water, Guardian of Earth, Guardian of Fire, Guardian of Sky and Guardian of Snow. They together protect the Earth by creating different kinds of necessities for them. Like Summer brought by Guardian of Fire, Winter by Guardian of Snow, Autumn by Guardian of Sky, Spring by Guardian of Air regarding the climates. Guardian of Earth is in charge of land and animals, like harvesting crops and creating animals and plants. Guardian of Water is in charge of bringing rain and respective monsoons.

Guardian of Sky is in charge of all these duties, for she is the Guardian of Spirit and Sky, meaning she also has the duties related to sky and space.

Currently, Princess McKenna is staring at the silvery lake, which is glowing in vibrant lilac. She looked up when she saw a swirl of air along with lightning in middle of the glowing lake. Aurora stumbled a bit, her large feathery white wings graced the surface of the water like a fresh dew rolling down the leaves and she regained her composure, her cheeks quickly turning red in embarrassment.

Princess McKenna chuckled at the teen girl, shaking her head. "Still?"

"Always," Aurora pouted, shaking her wings a little and they turned to a tattoo. Her silver anklets chimed along the rhythm of the skips in her steps, ringlets formed on the water as she did so. “You called me, Princess McKenna?” she said, bowing down in one knee and gave respect her mentor.

Princess McKenna smiled. “Rise, Guardian of Sky, rise,”

Aurora did as she told to. “Well?”

“I heard about your little mishap in Earth,” Aurora paled drastically and fidgeted, looking anywhere but her mentor who was growing serious as seconds passed by. “And I was meaning to ask…”

“I’m sorry!” Aurora cried out, tears already pooling in her watery grey eyes. She didn’t want to disappoint or even make Princess McKenna angry. Princess McKenna watched in sheer amusement when Aurora, went as far as bowing to her, pleading for forgiveness as she exposed her real identity to those men. But in her defense, those men attacked her first! And she even gave them warnings! Still, they provoked her and the result of that was disastrous…

Princess McKenna couldn't help but chuckle as Aurora's eyes opened a dam and flooded the Guardian Fall...Metaphorically, of course.

"I was meaning to ask..." Princess McKenna started, effectively shutting the Guardian of Sky and she sniffled, looking at her mentor sadly as if she is waiting for her scolding which she gets often because of her troublesome nature. "Are you all right, Aurora?"

Aurora blinked rapidly, her sadness evaporating like a salt in water and confusion took over its place. “Huh?”

“I’m asking if you’re all right, Aurora,” Her mentor laughed at the grown up baby. “Those men almost touched you…They almost destroyed the nature’s unravelled beauty…And I apologize that it has happened for you, Aurora…”

“Oh…” saying Aurora was relieved would be an understatement. She was jumping around the lake, squealing in happiness that her mentor wasn’t mad at her but concerned for her. Because of her happiness, the whole Guardian Fall brightened and the flowers which were still a bud, bloomed beautifully. The sky shone brightly with two Suns and Moons circling each other, allowing the Moon glow and the Sun rays to grace the Fall.

"I'm so happy that you're not mad at me, Princess McKenna!" She squealed and would've hugged her, if it wasn't for her conscience that seemed to sprung back to life that time. She awkwardly stopped squealing, coughing to get her damaged dignity back and stood with her back straight, her Sun crown shimmering in both Sun and Moon light. "Is there anything else, Princess?"

"Yes," Princes McKenna's face morphed into worry and that worried Aurora. "But this must be informed to all other Guardians..." she closed her eyes after that, a brilliant yellow thunder crashing on the sky. It's a call to Guardians...

A call of Emergency.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Somewhere in the pool of crashing waves and burning salt was Hunter Sapphire, Guardian of Water, enjoying the nice hollow sound of waves and air bubbles of marine animals. He was a living sculpture...honey blonde hair, with some strands streaked with ocean blue. They stood afar from her head, some fell on his head and some glowed in blue.

He was floating on the gentle waves of ocean, with his hands under her head and one leg crossed over other. His face was relaxed and his composure wasn't rigid. His pale bluish smoked eyelids were closed, protecting his blissful unique eyes of watery ocean blue with sprinkles of pale blue. His skin was pale, and his lips were deep pink. He was tall too, with well built arms clothed in medieval clothes in blue color. A staff of swirling water symbol formed into a sphere was lying over his stomach and there was a blue gem embedded inside the sphere. His water wings, hiding behind his back, underneath all the layer of clothing is in the form of a blue tattoo.

Suddenly, his staff glowed and that light hit his closed eyes. His face scrunched up in disturbance, mentally cursing whoever responsible for the disturbance. He slowly opened his eyes and gazed at the sky to see a brilliant flash of yellow thunder. His eyes widened and he sat upright, his staff rolling off his stomach to the waves of water.

“This is so wrong,” he whispered, his wings springing back to life and drops of water leaked from his wings. He fluttered it a bit and stretched his hands, the staff zoomed back to his fingers before he disappeared with a water pop.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
While Hunter Sapphire was surrounded by the hallow sound, Sameron Emerald, Guardian of Earth, is surrounded by harmonious sound of birds. While Hunter was surrounded by crashing waves and air bubbles of marine animals, Sam was surrounded by blooming flowers and bursting green vines.

He is enjoying the nice chirping of birds and chattering of animals. He was a beauty...Black jet mass of hair, with some strands streaked with forest green. They fell right over his forehead, contrasting his tanned skin tone. His skin complexion was amazing...They glowed vibrantly in the flourishing meadow.

His eyelids were closed, protecting his unique forest green eyes with sprinkles of lime green in them. His lips were thin but lush pink and he had good physique, with well built arms. He was sitting on the grass and moss covered ground, a wooden flute in his hands. He was softly playing the flute, which magically makes the wilted flowers to bloom again and made the animals near him to dance according to the sweet, entrancing music.

A soft lime green glow surrounded him and the vines started to creep along his fingers, causing an amused smile to grace his lips. His pale lime green eyelids opened when his flute began to glow in green. His forest green eyes widened in surprise and he stood up, his wings automatically springing back to life. They're lime green, spread far and wide, mesmerizing other spirits of forest.

His flute suspended in the air, soon as he stood up with wings and it quickly transformed to his own staff. It was different, with rhombus in shape. There was a green gem embedded within that rhombus shape and strangely, that shape was made of soil, moss and damp smell.

With a light flutter of wings, he disappeared and from the place where he disappeared, a small flower blossomed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
While the above two Guardians were in their natural habitat, the Guardian of Fire, Monika Ruby, is currently delivering Summer to some parts of the world. She was wearing a short golden, white spaghetti sleeved dress, reaching her thighs. A white cloak mixed with pure gold was covering her, with golden high heeled boots, clicking as she walked. Her eyes were undeniably in butterscotch gold color, darting back and forth as she touched every part of the street with her fire staff.

Her staff had Sun in it, and a red gem in the center of that Sun. Her golden hair cascaded down to her hips and she enjoyed bringing Summer. The cloak covered her golden wings, which looked like a fire sprouting from her back and she flipped her golden hair, scanning the human place in wonder.

But when she looked up unconsciously, she saw an outline of yellow thunder in the sky. Since she is in human world, Princess McKenna's thunder couldn't reach its full power. Even if it did, it wouldn't be good for the humans for they can lose their eyesight if that happens...

"Oh god," Monika whispered, her butterscotch eyes widening in shock. "I need to go!"

With a twirl, her cloak burned out and the fiery fire wings emerged from her back before disappearing from the place to Guardian World.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Everyone was doing their own business, one was sleeping in middle of the ocean, other one was playing a mindless flute and last one was doing her duty. Do you know what the remaining Guardians, Guardian of Snow and Air, were doing?

Wrestling while being suspended in the air with a swirl of snow covering them. Since they are a liability to each other, they used their powers to protect themselves while they fought with each other. Jackson Silver was experienced and strong but Ashton Pearl was cheeky and cunning. He bit Jack’s hands, causing him to cry out in pain and lose the match. He fell down on the soft, fluffy snow covered ground while Ashton was laughing maniacally, pointing at Jack.

“Hahahaha! LOSER!”

“You’re dead!” Jack roared, using his Snow powers to attack Ash who moved right in time before he can be frozen like an ice statue.

"Dude! You just almost killed me!" Ash yelled in disbelief to which he received yet another blast of snow, armed with sharp icicles and freezing air. He used his own powers to melt the snow and laughed again.

Ash stuck his tongue at him and Jack was about to use more of his powers when the yellow thunder caught their attention. Ash, who was an inch away from that brilliant yellow thunder, yelped in surprise and lost his balance. He freely fell down, screaming all the way and momentarily forgot that he is the controller of air and have wings. After realizing his stupid mistake, he unfurled his wings and fluttered rapidly, so that he was floating just above an inch from the ground. His nose was touching the ground and he was gasping.

Jack was watching all this with an amused expression.

“Not a word,” Ash said, panting heavily and quickly disappeared within the cyclone of air. Jack did the same, strapping his staff to his back like Ash, before spread his wings. Snow fell from his wings when he shook them and he too disappeared with snow swirling him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was few minutes before everyone had gathered in Guardian Fall. Each of them has their own way of appearing. Hunter will appear inside a water sphere, popping after his feet touched the ground and he would splash all the water over others. Sam will appear from the ground, splitting it into two and it would seal close, with a flower patching it up. Sort of like that Easter Bunny from the film Rise of the Guardians. Monika will appear amidst the tornado of flames while Ash would appear amidst the cyclone of air. Jack is different though, snow will start to fall if Jack is about to arrive and soon, intricate frost patterns will form. And from there, Jack would appear.

And it happened today too.

Aurora was busy playing with water when they appeared and she stood with a long sufferable sigh.

“Took you all long enough to come here!”

Others either rolled their eyes or ignored her, like Jack and bowed to Princess McKenna.

She smiled warmly at them. “Rise, Guardians.”

They rose up, walking along the gentle surface of the water towards them. Jack, as usual, stood beside Aurora and everyone huddled around each other.

“What is happening, Princess?” Monika asked anxiously. “I was delivering Summer when I get to see your emergency signal…”

“I’m afraid we’re in grave danger…” Princess McKenna said and gasps filled the place save Jack who just raised his eyebrows.

“What type of danger, Princess McKenna?” Sam asked, biting his lips in anticipation.

“New Moon is approaching again…”

New Moon, it’s the time when Kraken, the Demon of Under World, incarnates again. There were many cycles of New Moon before and every time, with the help of the Guardians, Princess McKenna defeated him. But this time, it wouldn’t be so easy to defeat him.

When this happens, the Solar entities, meaning Moon and Sun, that gives the Guardians and the Guardian World the power to remain intact, will not be appearing on both worlds, Earth and their world. Inhabitants of the Earth will suffer extreme and fatal sickness, paleness and shortness of breath.

He threatens the whole world, sucks the living being’s soul from them and gains power of Darkness. Kraken was once a Guardian, the manipulator of Darkness and Night and he was best rivals with McKenna, the manipulator of Light and Day. But because of his hunger for power, he used the Darkness to swallow the whole universe in gloom and cold terror.

That’s the reason why Guardians are created, for they can be the ultimate weapon to destroy Kraken. The last time, Princess McKenna defeated him and sent him to the Under World where he can’t escape but the seal which was sealed by them was broken. The Gate of Under World and the Gate of Guardian World lies in Earth, sealed by the Guardians and McKenna. The Gate of the Under World can only be opened by the energy of something so pure that could outsmart the Guardians. Specifically, we can count on children who have pure hearts and energy to break the Seal.

“But Kraken is sealed away, isn’t he?” Aurora asked nervously. “We sealed him away! I saw it with my own eyes!”

“You know what could’ve broken the seal,” Princess McKenna said calmly.

“Pure energy?” Ash frowned. “Where could he have gotten so much pure energy?”

"Yeah, since it was a place where people could come, we cursed it so that no one can enter! Not even a child with pure heart can enter the Gate’s presence!” Monika exclaimed in shock. 

“It wasn’t a child who stumbled up on that cursed land, Monika.” McKenna said sadly, her vibrant violet eyes glistened in pure worry.

“This is so mysterious…” Ash frowned. “If the seal wasn’t broken by a child…Then who could’ve done that?”

“It was 7 boys whose hearts are selfless and pure,” McKenna sighed. Others eyes widened, including the one who never shows his emotion.

The Seal getting broken happened before and all that time, either a child or any other living things, which graciously sacrificed something or almost sacrificed something, will unconsciously break the seal. But the story of 7 boys broke the Seal of the Guardians…That never happened before. A new trouble for the Guardians has started now…

“H-How is that possible?”

“This is madness…” 

Hunter just stood, speechless. “Are you sure, Princess McKenna?”

“I’m positive, Hunter,”

Aurora glanced at Princess McKenna, who gave her a nod to proceed. Aurora returned the nod with a slight bow.

“Show the location of the Gate of Under World,” She commanded and slammed her staff on the water. The lake shook, ringlets formed before the whole lake glowed brightly in platinum color before the map for the Gate was shown on the water. The water itself transformed to map and water sculptures of the continents emerged proudly from the map. Aurora analyzed the map, along with others before she saw Gate.

“Please, proceed.” Aurora said, and the location of Gate zoomed in. Others watched in fascination while Aurora took over the place of Princess McKenna but she wasn’t angry or anything. In fact, she is proud of her soon-to-be a successor. “There…Now!”

The water sculptures transformed into real things just like how they appear to humans in the Earth. Solid cement buildings erupted and wooden trees sprouted from the water mass, creating a momentary sight of how they used to be in Earth. Aurora slammed her staff again and the location still zoomed in, so that she can see the picture like it’s happening right in front of her. 

“Wait…Isn’t that the place where we sealed the Gate?” Sam asked, pointing to a place where a set of humans entering with some kind of instruments. They were chatting happily, some were playing around with others and they looked…normal. “What are they doing in that cursed forest?”

“Great…So, it was their mistake that we have to suffer?!” Hunter groaned, gripping his hair in frustration. 

“Can you sense their aura, Aurora?” Jack asked suddenly and Aurora glanced at him, nodding her head.

“Yes, I just feel…happiness, curiousness, fear, confusion and many other things…But I never once smelt any kind of evil thoughts or veiled thoughts…” Aurora explained in confusion. 

“If so, then what could’ve happened for that powerful seal to break?”

“Let’s visualize calmly, Guardians,” Princess McKenna instructed calmly and we all nodded our head.

“Yes, Princess McKenna…”

“Now, please pay close attention to those 7 boys who are playing around in that forest, near the Gate.” McKenna said, pointing to the group of seven boys walking together with happy faces and laughter to the place where Gate is located. This Gate is invisible to the human’s eyes but not to the eyes of superficial living beings. As it is at the edge of the cliff near a waterfall in that cursed land, no one ever thought people would invade the Gate. 

Everyone watched with anxious breath as they stared at how those people set some kind of black instrument on the ground and other instruments around them. The boys were scheduled to a private place, started to put some makeup on them and they assembled at the same place where the flashy black instruments started to flash brightly. Even if the Guardians are worried, they couldn’t contain their curiosity when they saw that black thing flashing white light. 

“W-Why is the Gate glowing?” Sam asked nervously, seeing the Gate of the Under World glowing in soft red. 

“That happens when the Gate senses a pure energy nearby,” McKenna explained. “Since the boys were near the Gate, it identified the presence and starts to glow. That will entrance the people who see that glow, allowing them to navigate towards the Gate without any consciousness…”

“More like alluring them towards the Gate so that their presence can break the seal?” Aurora summarized and Princess McKenna nodded, confirming her theory.

After few minutes, the short one in the group unfortunately laid his eyes on the soft, red glow that was emanating from the Gate. Since it was invisible, the short one didn’t know what’s happening and that curiosity turned to a strong, unwavering attraction that began to lure him. The Guardians saw how his eyes glazed over and he started to walk away from the group, towards the cliff where nothing was there except there is, to the eyes of Guardians.

The second oldest seemed to realize the absence of the short one and he started to search for him. Once he realized that he is definitely missing, he began to tell others and they set off to find the missing boy. When this was happening, the boy wandered to the edge of the cliff and lifted his hands, as if he wanted to touch something. The closer he got, the brighter it glowed. Just when the boy was about to touch the Gate and fall down to his death, the second oldest one saw him and pulled him away. Because of that minute touch of pure energy, along with that selfless act of the oldest boy, the Seal is broken. 

It created a wave of bad, repulsive and evil energy, throwing the two boys away from the Gate. The air seemed to crack like glass shards and soon, a shadowy black aura went out from the invisible Gate to the Earth. But something is wrong…

“What is the black aura that escaped?” Monika asked shakily, her voice trembling from the shock she is feeling right now.

“That is Kraken, the mass of black shadow. He is weak right now as we speak, because the pure energy that had taken to break the seal is so negligible that he couldn’t attain his usual form. Because of that lack of pure energy, his form degraded to a mass of black shadow and nothing else.”

“What about his powers, Princess?” Jack queried.

“His powers are weak too but it won’t be long before he starts to hunt for those boys…”

“W-What?” Aurora whispered. “He is about to hunt those 7 boys?”

“Yes, because of the pure energy that came from a grown man instead of a child, Kraken can’t get any other pure energy other than those boys. If he has to regenerate…Then he has to take that pure energy from those 7 boys to attain the greater reach in his powers…”

“But wouldn’t they be killed if their pure energy was taken?!” Ash exclaimed in worry. 

“…I’m afraid so…” McKenna sighed sadly.

“We cannot let this happen!” Aurora said ferociously. “We cannot let Kraken take over the world or we absolutely cannot let those 7 boys to be murdered by him! We need to do something, Princess McKenna! Something that can save the Earth and those boys…”

“I know, Aurora,” McKenna nodded. “Do you have any ideas, Guardians?”

“I think I do… Shouldn’t we need some kind of pure energy to seal him again?” Jack asked, getting the confirmation nods from others. “Then, can’t we use their pure energy to seal him? We don’t have to take it entirely from them, just few essence of their pure soul which we can combine it with our powers…Then with that combined power we can positively destroy Kraken!”

“That we can do,” McKenna smiled proudly at Jack. “We need to send someone to Earth…They can bring the pure energy from the boys and we can embed from them in our powers.”

“…But we can’t live continuously in Earth…” Hunter frowned. “The only one who can live in Earth without any side effects is…”

Everyone turned to Aurora who was staring at the boys. They miraculously saved the young boy but with a high cost. Their lives. The young boy had seen the danger that lured him and it will haunt him forever, till Kraken is alive. He knows what he had seen but will never mention his traumatizing moment. 

“…I will do it.” Aurora said in determination, looking at Princess McKenna firmly. “I will go to Earth and collect their pure energy. I will save those boys, Princess McKenna. Please give me permission to Earth.”

“Then it’s settled,” McKenna gazed at Aurora, nodding her head. “I’ll allow the Aurora Platinum, the Guardian of Sky and Space to stay as the Goddess in Disguise.”

And that’s how Aurora Platinum, the Goddess of Love and Hope, Guardian of Sky and Space and the Guardian of Spirits, was sent to Earth to protect the 7 boys and deliver the most sought after pure energy to destroy Kraken…

Aurora Platinum was sent as the Goddess in Disguise.


End file.
